stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Red Horse Records
Als je wil, kun je de infobox voor bedrijven aan het artikel toevoegen ;). Echocho okt 4, 2010 17:00 (UTC) Philosopher's Trio Hé, wat denk je van een samenwerking (één of enkele nummers) met het jazztrio New Old Philosopher's Trio op een van Red Horse Records' projecten? Een mix van country/folk met cooljazz kan best fris en interessant klinken :p Echocho okt 9, 2010 07:22 (UTC) :In naam van Wikistad, we zijn erg verheugd met je projecten ;). Echocho okt 16, 2010 11:53 (UTC) ::Goed idee! Ik zal een van mijn artiesten uitzoeken en die binnenkort aan je voorstellen! Hillbilly Boy okt 19, 2010 07:02 (UTC) Sweet Norris & the New Old Philosopher's Trio Sweet Norris is een van oorsprong Canadese folkzanger die jarenlang bij de oorspronkelijke bevolking van Amerika en Canada, de indianen, geleefd heeft. In zijn muziek, die in Canada al één maal in een albumpje gegoten was, toont Sweet Norris zijn liefde voor de Native Americans and First Nations door hun harmonieuze natuurstaat te bezingen. Hij verwerkt vaak indianentalen in zijn songs, maar behoudt toch zijn folkidentiteit. Norris heeft best wel zin in een samenwerking met een cooljazz-trio van formaat; het zou een prachtige mix van wereldmuziek, jazz en folk kunnen worden. Is het Filosofentrio hier voor te vinden? Hillbilly Boy okt 19, 2010 07:13 (UTC) :Ja, geweldig!!! Ik loop helemaal warm voor zo'n dingen :P. ::Ennuh, als ik zo lees over Norris, denk ik meteen een soundtrack gevonden te hebben voor de verfilming van Ongerepte Natuur: Vier Vreemdelingen. Eskimo's zijn wel geen Native Americans, maar misschien zou Norris voor 't componeren zich kunnen verdiepen in de muziek v/d Eskimo's en/of de folk-elementen daaruit verwerken? Echocho okt 19, 2010 15:24 (UTC) :::Soundtrack is een fantastisch idee! Norris is inderdaad goed thuis in dat soort muziek! Zou het okee zijn als Red Horse die soundtrack dan uitbrengt? Dat zou een prachtig stukje marketing zijn. Hillbilly Boy okt 23, 2010 08:47 (UTC) ::::Ja, zeker! :::::Laat Norris gerust iets weten als de film er staat aan te komen ;) Hillbilly Boy okt 23, 2010 09:11 (UTC) :Native Blues, een folk jazz album van Sweet Norris in samenwerking met the New Old Philosopher's Trio, komt uit op 5 december 2010. Het album is een samenwerking van Red Horse Records en Django Fever. :Have we got a deal? :) Hillbilly Boy okt 23, 2010 08:49 (UTC) ::Deal! :D Echocho okt 23, 2010 08:56 (UTC) :::Mega! Het is goed samenwerking met jou! Bedankt voor deze mooie kansen! Hillbilly Boy okt 23, 2010 08:59 (UTC) :::: Jij bedankt ;) Zoals je ziet bovenaan de Recente wijzingen-pagina, ben ik niet de enige die je bijdragen enorm waardeert. Echocho okt 23, 2010 09:10 (UTC) :::::Ik zag het inderdaad, en was blij verrast :) Hillbilly Boy okt 23, 2010 09:11 (UTC) Soundtrack Ik voel me vereerd dat Sweet Norris, een artiest die Mellisánder Chilonides persoonlijk bewonderd, zich heeft aangemeld om de soundtrack voor de verfilming van Ongerepte Natuur: Vier Vreemdelingen te verzorgen. Ongetwijfeld zal de muziek de film naar een hoger level tillen; muziek bepaald voor zeker 50% de beleving van de film door haar publiek. Mellisánder Chilonides okt 24, 2010 12:33 (UTC) :Dankje. Hebt u enige eisen of verlangens voor de muziek? Al een idee wanneer we de film mogen verwachten? Hillbilly Boy okt 24, 2010 12:35 (UTC) Wanneer we de film mogen verwachten weet ik zelf evenmin, in dit geval tastten wij beiden in het duister. Ik ben slechts de schrijver van het boek, het is Echocho die mijn probeerseltjes naar het witte doek gaat overzetten en er pure kunst van zal maken! Speciale eisen? Nou, ik denk dat de muziek groots moet zijn, passend bij een grootse productie en een (hopelijk) meeslepend verhaal. Het mag best bombastisch zijn soms maar op zijn tijd ook zacht en gevoelig, of ontroerend. Een gevarieerde soundtrack, dat zou geweldig zijn, één die op de verhaallijn aansluit. Heb je het verhaal gelezen? :) Mellisánder Chilonides okt 24, 2010 12:38 (UTC) :Diagonaal. Ik verzeker u dat Sweet Norris de stof grondig zal doornemen alvorens muziek op papier te zetten. Hillbilly Boy okt 24, 2010 12:40 (UTC) Ik had niet anders verwacht van Norris! De samenwerking zal ongetwijfeld tot iets moois leiden. Je hebt natuurlijk de volledige artistieke vrijheid in alles, anders zou het ook niet werken voor een artiest. Je moet een artiest vrijlaten, niet in een keurslijf stoppen. :P Mellisánder Chilonides okt 24, 2010 12:42 (UTC)